


Mornington Crescent Revisited

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Competition, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Mornington Crescent, Rules don't apply to Sherlock unless they're his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock only ever plays to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornington Crescent Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Triggered by a ['Make me a Monday' prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/sherlockbbc/931795.html?thread=15259091#t15259091) by [**rinyula**](http://rinyula.livejournal.com/), but this is more like the coda to the fic the prompt is asking for, maybe. Everything I know about [Mornington Crescent](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mornington_Crescent_\(game\)) came from Wikipedia, so I'm pretty sure I've got everything horribly wrong. Contains a reference to 'Good Omens'.  
>  _Originally posted at Livejournal October 12, 2010_

"Mornington Crescent."

"Not possible."

"It can't be not possible."

"You can't get from Picadilly to Mornington Crescent like that, it's against the rules."

"I keep telling you, there are no actual rules."

"Every game has rules, John, even if the players aren't conciously aware of them."

"What?"

"All those times you and Lestrade played, there were rules you were following."

"No there weren't, we were just doing it to wind you up when you were being a prat."

"Ah, but you followed rules regardless."

"That's not... Well, sort of, I guess, if you stretch the definition of 'rules'."

"Always. Now. How exactly do you propose you got from Picadilly Circus to Mornington Crescent with no intervening stops?"

"Walked."

"No walks longer than two minutes."

"That was never said!"

"It's what I have observed."

"How about you then? You said you could skip three stations by going through the back rooms at that bookshop!"

"You can. If you'd like, we can go out right now and I'll prove it to you."

"No, that's fine, I'm sure you'd know."

"So, how do you justify Picadilly to Mornington Crescent?"

"I dunno. Anything. Tunnel-drilling Tibetan monks."

"Don't be facetious."

"I'm not! If you can use a bookshop's back rooms, I don't see why I can't use tunnel-drilling Tibetan monks."

"Because the bookshop's back rooms exist. Tunnel-drilling Tibetan monks don't."

"Do you know that for sure? Have you been to Tibet?"

"Yes, have you?"

"...no. But you might just not have met any tunnel-drilling monks while you were there."

"And if I have been to Tibet and haven't met any tunnel-drilling Tibetan monks, and you _haven't_ been to Tibet at all, how would you hold sufficient sway over tunnel-drilling Tibetan monks to get one to drill a hole from Picadilly to Mornington Crescent? One that can be walked in less than two minutes?"

"Maybe I know one from Afghanistan. Multi-national forces after all."

"I am certain that a Tibetan monk, tunnel-drilling or not, would not be part of the war in Afghanistan."

"Civilian consultant? Lot of tunnels in Afghanistan."

"It would still need to be a tunnel you could walk in less than two minutes and the geographical distance alone-"

"Okay! I'll leave off about the monks! Wormhole then."

"Wormhole?"

"Trans-dimensional portal?"

"If you're going to be ridiculous-"

"All right, fine! I withdraw my Mornington Crescent! Bloody Charing Cross instead!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh and John?"

"What?"

"Mornington Crescent in six moves."

\- - -  
(that's all, apologies to Mornington Crescent aficionados)


End file.
